1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system and method for a parking brake of a vehicle that operates a parking brake of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a remote control system for a parking brake of a vehicle that remotely operates a parking brake of a vehicle using a wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a brake system includes a parking brake, which is normally referred to as a hand brake or a side brake to maintain a vehicle stationary. The parking brake is actuated as a driver operates a parking lever disposed at one side of a driver's seat within the vehicle. When the driver pulls the parking lever, a cable connected to the parking lever is pulled and a rear wheel brake assembly connected to the cable is operated to secure braking force. Additionally, when the parking lever is released, the cable is released to release the braking force.
However, for actuating the parking brake using the parking lever as mentioned above, the driver is required to directly manipulate the parking lever. Therefore, when the driver inadvertently attempts to park the vehicle without pulling the parking lever, the vehicle may move down the sloped road etc., resulting in a potential accident. Further, since the driver is required to manipulate the parking lever to park the vehicle or starts driving, the use of the parking lever may be troublesome to the driver.
Accordingly, an electronic parking brake (EPB) to electronically operate the parking brake has been developed. The EPB is a system which automatically applies or releases the parking brake using a simplified switching operation. When an apply command is input from the driver through the switch, the EPB is actuated by an electric motor to restrain a rotation of a rear wheel, such that the vehicle is maintained in a parked condition. When a release command is input from the driver through the switch, the restraint of the rear wheel is to be released by releasing the operation of the EPB, thereby releasing the parked condition of the vehicle.
The EPB system is configured to enable the parking brake to be actuated or released by the input through a parking switch. The EPB system gradually replaces a pure mechanical hand brake within the vehicle. When using the EPB, a relatively larger operation lever in a passenger space may he omitted and thus the passenger space may be more freely implemented. Further, the driver does not need to use substantial power to apply or release the brake. In addition, various functions, such as the brake deactivation, may be electronically and automatically performed on a hill start or the first start after parking. However, in comparison with the pure mechanical hand brakes, the useful features of the EPB system should be accompanied by an improved safety or by a safety comparable to or corresponding to the pure mechanical hand brakes.